Suspicion
by Jess62
Summary: Une infirmiere un peux trop curieuse.


Disclaimer: Dean et Sam ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement :'(

C'est une traduction d'une fanfic anglaise.

…...

- Dites moi ce qui est arrivé encore une fois.

Sam grimaça quand l'aiguille perça la peau mince de son front.

- Je vous ai déjà dit ce qui est arrivé. Qu'est ce que que ça peut faire de toute façon? vous avez juste à me recoudre.

L'infirmière Dejong fronça les sourcils. Elle interrompit son mouvement et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé comme ça nous pourrons le noter dans votre dossier médical. Vous avez parlé d'une bibliothèque, non ?

Elle ramassa la petite l'aiguille et la déplaça vers sa tête. Sam sentit la pression des mains chaudes de l'infirmière, mais la lidocaine l'empêcha de sentir la douleur provoquer par l'aiguille. Il resta assis sur le lit recouvert de papier bien qu'à son opinion ce lit n'était qu'une simple table rembourrée.

Il cherchait une réponse plausible qui n'impliquait pas le mot chasse et démon. Sam soupira. Que dirait Dean ? Son frère était un menteur professionnel, il était toujours capable de se sortir de se genre de situation, Sam par contre, était bien trop honnête.

Le tic tac lacinant de l'horloge semblait se moquer de lui. Il soupira un bon coup sachant qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

- Uh, je me suis battu...avec un gars.

Un gars possédé, en fait, mais l'infirmière n'a pas demandé de détails.

Elle continua à coudre et Sam senti chaque suture glisser dans sa peau.

- Donc vous vous êtes battu. dit-elle incrédule, Vous étiez seuls ?

- Uh, ouais. Non. Je veux dire, _je l'étais_ jusqu'à ce que mon frère ne se soit manifesté.

Parfait, Sam. C'est lisse.

L'infirmière serra un nœud et coupa le reste de fil.

- Alors ce gars, il vous a poussé contre une bibliothèque …

- Et elle est tombé sur moi.

- Et elle est tombé sur vous.

Elle mit un bandage sur les nouveaux points située au-dessus de son oeil et bougea de l'autre côté de la table.

- Ce qui explique les bleus dans votre dos. Et ça ?

Sam lui permit de prendre son bras dans ses mains. Trois coupes parallèles décorait son avant-bras, chacune étaient était rouge et gonflé et encore saignante. Il se recroquevilla un peu.

- Uh, mon frère peut entrer maintenant ?

Dean avait certainement fini la paperasserie. Et Sam avait vraiment besoin de son grand frère.

- Je crois que c'est mieux s'il attend dehors. répondit l'Infirmière Dejong froidement.

Elle ramassa une gaze mouillée et commença à nettoyer son bras.

- Où avez-vous eu ces coupes, Sam ?

Pas griffes de démon,pas griffes de démon…

- Il avait un couteau.

Haha !

- Qui avait un couteau ?

Elle était entrain de nettoyer la blessure lorsque Sam se retira brusquement sur le coup de la douleur.. L'infirmière la reconquit, en l'étudiant avec ses yeux bleus, puis elle continua ses soins.

- Qui avait un couteau, Sam ?

- Le gars avec qui je me suis battu.

Pourquoi lui donnait-elle autant de sympathie ? C'était presque comme si elle avait pitié de lui.

Oui, bien sûr. Il mentait mais ça n'expliquait pas son regard.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de blessure au couteau comme celle-ci, nota - t - elle doucement. Après avoir placé le dernier pansement, elle prit en main une autre seringue remplie de Lidocaine. .

- Vous pouvez me dire la vérité, vous savez. Cet hôpital croit fortement dans la confidentialité. Quoi que vous disiez sa restera entre nous.

- C'est la vérité ! S'exclama Sam, il sentit malade en disant ceci. Il a préféré 'l'omission de la vérité', que de mentir directement.

- Le gars avait un couteau. Je crois qu'il voulait me voler.

- Bien, répondit l'infirmière et Sam avait l'impression d'être une personne de trois ans au beau milieu d'une crise de colère.

- Expliquez-moi le choc électrique alors.

- Le quoi ? Merde, comment elle savait ça ?

- Parmi une collection très impressionnante de coupes et de contusions, vos symptômes incluent hypoxemia, dysrhythmia et ventricular fibrillation-tous les symptômes d'une électrocution.

Elle le regarda et Sam eut l'impression qu'il avait été attraper en entrain de faire un rêve mouillé.

- Mon frère peut entrer maintenant ?

- Non.

Il pensa à la meilleur façon de divulguer le fait qu'un démon l'est électrocuté.

- J'ai été frappé par la foudre, exposa-t-il fièrement.

- Il n'y a aucun signe de tempêtes dans la région, déclara-t-elle lentement, un sourcil levé légèrement.

Sam sauta sur l'occasion.

- Oh ouais, c'était une tempête exceptionnel. Sorti de nulle part. Il a duré une dizaine de minutes, Il regarda le plancher puis regarda l'infirmière dans les yeux, C'était … bizarre

- Mais je croyais que vous étiez dans une bibliothèque

- Ben ouais … j'y étais. La tempête a commencé quand on retournait à la voiture.

L'infirmière Dejong attacha la suture et le regarda intensément.

- Vous ne devez pas avoir peur, Sam. Si votre frère vous a fait du mal, nous pouvons appeler la police et le faire arrêter -

- Quoi ? Non!, Sam se redressa sur le lit et hocha sa tête avec véhémence.

Alors s'est pour ça qu'elle le traite comme un animal blessé! Elle croyait qu'il était la victime d'une sorte d'abus domestique ? C'est dingue ! Bien sur lui et Dean se sont déjà battu – tu les frères le font, non ? - mais Dean n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui depuis qu'ils avaient _vraiment _commencé à chasser. La pire chose que Dean fait, c'est l'immobiliser et jouait yoyo avec sa salive dangereusement près de son visage. Et c'est plus dégoûtant que pénible.

Sam glissa de la table, en tenant son bras de manière protectrice contre ses côtes. La pièce tourna à cause de sa blessure à la tête, il dû s'appuyer sur le lit pour pouvoir garder son équilibre.

- Je veux aller chez moi, maintenant. Je vous ai dit ce qui était arrivé. Mon frère ne m'a pas frappé, un maniaque avec un couteau l'a fait.

- Je crois vraiment que nous devrions vous garder dans la nuit, votre taux cardiaque est toujours irrégulier -

- Et parce que mon frère est accusé de l'abus!, Je pars maintenant. Donne-moi AMA, je le signerai.

L'infirmière soupira et Sam l'a presque plainte, presque. Elle était juste inquiète.

- Peut-être nous pouvons contacter vos parents, vous faire -

- Ma mère est morte et mon père n'est pas…disponible, Il regarda la femme d'âge mûr fixement.

- Tout se passera bien, je vous le promets.

- Il semble que se soit arrivé auparavant.

Sam haussa les épaules et lui montra rapidement un sourire désarmant.

- Une ou deux fois.

Elle parla doucement.

- M. Winchester, qu'allons-nous faire de vous ?"

Elle lui rendit un sourire, bien qu'il soit un peu triste, le problème est que ce regard est celui que tu donnes en regardant un animal sauvage que tu as nourri au biberon et que tu as encouragé a vivre sa vie.

La question est devenue rhétorique quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Sam ? T'es là ?

- Ouais, répondit-il en se détournant des yeux tristes et en ouvrant la porte.

- Hé, dit Dean, en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Tu ressemble as de la merde. T'as pas donné trop de problème a l'infirmière, au moins ?"

Sam souria sarcastiquement.

- J'ai été très gentil

- Bien, donné lui sa sucette qu'on reprenne la route.

Sam était devant la porte, avec le poids familier du bras de Doyen à travers ses épaules et il a rencontré le regard ferme de l'infirmier. Elle ne pouvait pas voir que c'était où il a appartenu ? N'était pas cela évident ? Bien qu'il ne l'admette jamais, Sam ne s'était jamais senti plus sûr n'importe où ailleurs.

- Juste une question, M. Winchester, dit-l'Infirmière Dejong, en regardant Dean.

- Pouvez-vous me dire qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre frère ?

- Ouais, je crois qu'il s'est cogné la tête quand il était petit. Oh - vous voulez dire ce soir ?

L'infirmière n'a pas même _essayé_ de sourire.

- Oui. Ce soir.

Sam senti la colère monter en lui. Génial. Maintenant ils étaient dans un ruisseau de merde et sans pagaie. Comment osent elle! Pourquoi elle ne le croirait pas – pourquoi elle doit comparer leurs histoires ? Il n'avait pas cinq ans et il était sûr comme l'enfer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protection contre son propre frère!

- Bien sûr, répondit parfaitement Dean, son bras encore sur les épaules de Sam, Il a été attaqué. Ce grand gars horrible a cru qu'il pourrait voler mon petit frère et le gars en question a eu une surprise!

L'infirmier sembla se dégonfler.

- Alors - la chose la plus bizarre c'est passé quand on retourner a la voiture... Une tempête exceptionnelle a éclaté et Samy n'a pas bougé assez vite. Il s'est fait frapper par la foudre.

La voix sur et calme sembla convaincre l'infirmière.

Sam se demanda comment il a fait.

- Merci, dit doucement l'infirmière, tout en rougissant, Je m'excuse de ce que j'ai dit, Sam. Vous êtes libres de partir. Gardez vos points au secs et n'oubliez pas votre prescriptions en partants.

Il fit un signe de tête, en se sentant fautif pour elle. Elle était probablement mère et s'inquiétait a propos de ses patients.

- Merci, répondit-il, Pour tout.

Il rattrapa Dean en bas du hall.

- Comment t'as fait ? Demanda - t - il, en se rapprochant pendant qu'il descendait dans le couloir.

- Quoi ?

- Pour trouver la même histoire que moi.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil tout en souriant.

-Tu es trop prévisibles, petit frère. Tu choisis toujours l'alibi le plus facile, le plus bébête.

Sam souffla.

- T'es entrain de dire que j'ai pas d'imagination ?

- Uh, ouais, à peu près.

- Oh. Merci de ta confiance.

- Hé, dit il fermement tout en mettant une mains sur la poitrine de son frère. Il s'arrêta ce qui stoppa du même coup Sammy, et le regarda dans le Blanc des yeux, Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux, okay ?

Sam souria . Un compliment semi-émotionnel de la part de M. Anti-Emotion ? Cet infirmier n'avait vraiment aucune idée dans quoi elle marchait.

-Ouais, Okay.

FIN


End file.
